prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC37
is the 37th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 523rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins with Megumi using the Halloween PreCards to change into her Halloween costume and telling the others to dress up as well to go to the Pikarigaoka Halloween Festival. There, they give out honey candy and other sweets to trick-or-treat. Meanwhile, at the Phantom Empire, Namakeruda, Hosshiwa and Oresky were gathered around a mirror that showed the Cures enjoying the festivities and were not too happy about them having a good time, each for their own reasons. Then, Queen Mirage appeared on the balcony and the trio explain about how they were always defeated by Happiness Big Bang and it has left them feeling happy. She and Deep Mirror agree that they were no longer used, but she had one last trick up her sleeve. The Cures ask Blue to attend the parade with them and he agrees. Dressed as a vampire, Blue attracts a lot of attention from some of Megumi's friends. Meanwhile, Seiji was lining up the children for the costume parade, but was still a little concerned about what happened with Megumi and Blue during the birthday party. He told Megumi that everything was fine though. Hime started to admire all of the food, but Megumi suggests that she try the pumpkin cake. As Hime was about the dig in, Megumi stopped her and told her to share it with someone, as they would both become happy once they eat it. Hime and Yuko ate a piece of it and, truth be told, they became happier. Some of the other girls were sharing their cakes with Blue, which made Megumi surprised of his popularity. Seiji then approached Megumi with some of the cake and as the two shared it, Seiji was still nervous, but he tried not to let it show. Later, as Megumi and Blue watched, Takuma and his friend Eri asked them for some candy, and Blue gave them a couple pieces of honey candy. Blue then says that he always felt that he was on the receiving end of everyone's happiness, but Megumi disagrees, saying that she is happy he's here. Hime and Seiji watched as the two talked, with the latter visibly upset about it. As Blue shared another piece of the pumpkin cake with Megumi, Hime figures Blue was taking her away from Seiji. While he did not like it, Seiji would not have wanted Megumi's feelings to be taken away, and he thanked Hime. As the festival continued on, Oresky appeared, wanting to prove his worth. Megumi walked up to Yuko and Iona's table, asking for drinks. She admits that she feels nervous around Blue sometimes. Hime told her she saw Blue sharing the cake with Megumi, which gets her flustered as she receives some tea from Yuko. Iona said that this love was more brotherly than romantic. Hime was still concerned about Seiji, who was talking to Blue. Though Blue hoped Seiji and Megumi would stay happy, Seiji was not feeling it. Megumi nervously gives Blue the tea. Then, Oresky arrives, denouncing Halloween, and after a brief scuffle with Takuma, captures him, along with Eri and Mao again, to summon a Jack-o-Lantern Saiark. After everyone evacuates, the Cures transform. Before they started to fight, Oresky announced that he had to try his best, which confused the Cures and ask him if they wanted to help. He then says that their was a new opponent after his "number one" status before he orders the Saiark to attack. The Cures struggled, with the Saiark releasing an infinite number of bats that eventually trapped them before Princess headbutted it. Oresky kept boasting about him being number one when Lovely asked him why it was so important. He says he would be nothing if he weren't number one, but Lovely changed into her Innocent Form in order to get them to stop the fight and share some pumpkin cake together. Then she uses Lovely Powerful Kiss to trap the Saiark before joining the rest of the Cures in using Happiness Big Bang to purify the Saiark and to attempt to purify Oresky. Bathed in the light of the attack, Oresky realized that he did not have to be number one and that he could be happy with the other Cures. However, a dark beam struck the attack, freeing Oresky and stopping him from being purified. The Cures were shocked that the attack was defeated, when the attacker cleared the smoke away and appeared before them. Fortune stands completely shocked, as her sister was the one who destroyed the attack. Major Events *Queen Mirage revives Cure Tender as an evil pawn. *This is the first time that Happiness Big Bang was defeated. Though it purified the Saiark, it was destroyed before Oresky was purified. *This marks the 4th set and final previews for the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Movie which aired on October 11th 2014. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Oresky *Hosshiwa *Namakeruda *Saiarks *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Sagara Mao *Takuma Hiro *Eri *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Kazumi Trivia *Like in episode 29, Oresky almost gets purified again, and also like in that episode, the enemy interrupts the purification process. *This is the second episode to celebrate a holiday following Mother's Day in episode 15. *This is the second time that Takuma and Eri were captured by the Phantom Empire and the third time that Mao was. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Halloween PreCard. Gallery HCPC37 Happy Halloween Megumi.jpg|Happy Halloween! This Episode's Saiark (37) Halloween.jpg|This episode's Saiark HCPC37 Blue Gives Megumi Cake.jpg|Here is some cupcake HCPC37 Hime and Yuko Cute.png|Very cute HCPC37 Eye Catches Plus Oresky.jpg|Everyone's eye catches Orseky About to Be Good Again....jpg|About to be good again or not... Oresky Takes The Eyecatch.jpg|Oresky takes the eye catch Cure Fortune noticing her sister.png|Fortune noticing her sister Fortune shocked to see her sister.png|Fortune shocked to see her sister Blue receved cakes from Megumi's friends.png|Blue received cakes from Megumi's friends Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes